


Pornstache

by Vibrainium



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibrainium/pseuds/Vibrainium
Summary: Sebastian comes home with a new look.





	Pornstache

**Author's Note:**

> Copied over from my Tumblr, Plumfondler.

 

You open the door and immediately burst into giggles when you see Sebastian standing there.

“ _Great_ ,” he says flatly, walking past you and taking off his sunglasses.

 

You turn around and still don’t say anything as you reach out to run your fingers across the only bit of hair on his face, above his now-pouting lips.

 

“Oh my god,” you finally say, “are you filming a porno?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Uuuuuh,  _yeah_ , I’m suddenly  _incredibly_ attracted to you,” you say without thinking, your fingers moving slower, just grazing his top lip.

 

His eyebrows raise in surprise as he watches you, your eyes fixed on his moustache; you don’t realize the weight of your admission until you look up and meet his eyes, yours widening in fear.

 

“Well, then… can I interest you in a moustache ride?” He quirks an eyebrow and the left corner of his mouth turns up in a half-smirk.

 

Frowning, you drop your hand, “please… forget I said anything.”

 

You turn and Sebastian quickly grabs your wrist, pulling you back to him. Your body bumps into his and you rest a hand on his firm chest, looking up to his eyes again. Your breath catches nervously as you see something unfamiliar in his gaze.

 

“Out of  _all_ of the movies you’ve known me through, all of the looks…” he starts softly, “ ** _this_** his how I finally get you to admit you want me?” He says pointing to his moustache incredulously.

You can’t help but smile, blushing slightly and looking away. Sebastian’s fingers gently pull your face back to his and you feel your stomach flutter at his warm smile.

 

“I tried to take my shirt off in front of you as often as possible whenever I was Bucky, hoping to get you to notice me.”

 

You bite your lip, remembering his thick muscles from the last time he bulked up for Bucky. Yes, you have been attracted to him for a very, very long time, but something about that moustache just struck something deep inside you. Then you finally register what he just said.

 

“Wait, what? Really?” you shake your head, trying not to get ahead of yourself.

“Are you kidding me? Yes!”

Your bodies were still pressed together and you looked into his eyes again, your eyes darting to his lips.

 

“ _God damnit_ , if the first time I get to kiss you is with this motherfucking moustache…” you cut him off with your lips, your hands moving to the back of his head.

 

Sebastian immediately relaxes in your arms and returns your kiss, his hands sliding around your hips and pulling you even closer. You moan softly as his facial hair tickles you, and you can’t help but smile.

You part, slowly opening your eyes to meet his darkened gaze.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for  _so_ fucking long,” he breathes.

“Me too,” you nod, “well… not  _just_ that,” you find yourself saying.

 

A grin spreads across his face and he grabs your hands, turning towards your bedroom.

 

Once you clear the doorway, you quickly start undressing each other without another word. You get Sebastian to his underwear, and before you can remove them, he’s walking backwards to your bed and falling onto his back, tugging you with him by your panties.

Sebastian looks up at you as he scoots himself up your bed, making you crawl up with him; he pushes your panties down as you move, and once they’re gone, he reaches around you to unhook your bra.

You’re hovering over him, completely exposed, but you can’t find it in you to be shy. The look in his eyes is enough to give you the confidence to make your next move.

You push Sebastian down flat so his head is on your pillow and you straddle his chest, slowly inching up.

His eyes widen and he looks up at you; you pause and his hands fly to your ass, pushing gently to get you to keep going. You continue and maneuver your knees over his shoulders and he rests his arms on your calves as you hover over his face.

 

“Oh  _fuck yes_ ,” he whispers, his eyes darkening with desire.

 

Sebastian’s hands grasp your ass and he pulls your pussy to his open mouth, immediately diving in; sucking, licking, and kissing.

You cry out and arch your back, your fingers digging into his short hair. Sebastian presses his tongue to your clit and slides it down your slit, pushing into your hot entrance as far as he can. You gasp and moan as his nose and moustache rub your swollen bud with every thrust of his tongue. You can’t help yourself; you start grinding yourself into his face and he moans, taking his hands from you briefly.

You feel him wiggle slightly and hear a snapping of elastic. Realizing he’s taking his underwear off, your heart skips and you turn your head; you  _need_ to see him.

 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” you moan in a whisper.

 

Sebastian’s thick cock is rock hard and his left hand is tightly wrapped around it. You whimper as you watch his hand move up and down, his foreskin covering and revealing his swollen, purple head faster and faster.

You feel the wetness dripping from you and Sebastian’s tongue goes to your clit again, sucking and flicking with the tip of his tongue. You cry out and lean back onto his chest, your hands keeping you up as your hips start to roll.

 

 **  
**Sebastian’s hand goes to your back again, holding you up, his other hand leaving his cock to slide up your stomach to grab your breast, flicking his thumb over your nipple. Your hips jerk as he circles your hardened peak and the sensation goes straight to your cunt, your thighs tensing as you feel your climax approaching. **  
**

Sebastian moans and his hand releases you for a moment to slide back to his cock. You turn your head again and watch out of the corner of your eye; his thumb drags across his silky tip, covering it in the pre-cum that is oozing from his slit. You gasp and feel your walls clench as you watch him circle his head for a few more seconds and bring his hand back to your breast, rubbing his slick thumb over your nipple; that was just too much for you.

The tightening of your release deep inside of you snaps as his tongue makes waves against your clit; his slippery fingers tugging at your nipple. You throw your head back and scream his name, grasping his hair as your orgasm crashes over you; Sebastian lets out a long, intensifying moan.

Sebastian’s hand releases your breast and you feel rapid movement behind you; you look over your shoulder just in time to see his hips jerk up and a thick ribbon of cum shoot out of his cock. You feel the warmth as it hits your back and you moan as it slowly drips down your ass.

Seeing -and  _feeling_ \- him cum makes you tingle all over again. Your legs are quivering and you grind yourself against his mouth again as he cries out, two more spurts of cum hitting his stomach as his hand squeezes up his shaft to his head, coaxing out one last weak spurt. He whimpers and sucks at your clit, making you scream as heat pools deep in your cunt; you fall forward, hanging onto the headboard as your entire body trembles with your second orgasm.

You almost black out, white flashing in your vision as your legs give out; you sit back on Sebastian’s chest with your body hunched forward.

You’re afraid to let go of the headboard; you can feel your arms trembling and you realize you’re whimpering, unsure of how long you’ve been making that noise.

Sebastian lets out a shaky breath, gently taking your hips in his big, warm hands, pulling you slowly down his body. You didn’t think, until you had settled onto him, that he had just dragged you down his cum-covered torso, but you couldn’t care less. Straddling his lap, you bury your face into his neck as he holds you to his chest with one hand, neither of you having fully caught your breath yet.

A few silent minutes pass and Sebastian’s arms wrap around you snugly, consuming you fully; he exhales slowly and you feel his head lift slightly as he presses his forehead into your shoulder.

 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” he whispers in astonishment, making you laugh.

 

Sebastian joins you, the bed shaking with your laughter.

You finally lift your head and look at him; his cheeks are flushed and his moustache appears to be drenched. You hold his face in your hands and study every perfect line and curve of his face, finally settling on his moustache. You smile and run your fingers across it, letting out a small laugh as you feel how wet it is. Sebastian lifts his head and takes your fingers in his mouth, sucking your taste from them. You raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

You smile and shake your head, running a finger over his upper lip again.

“Am I gonna have to keep this thing after we wrap?”


End file.
